Getting Back at Umbridge
by Erzibeth-Malfoy
Summary: The Weasley Twins share what they did to Umbridge. First of the 'Down' series.


Disclaimer: I own only the plot, Everything else belongs to the wonderful creator J.K. Rowling.

Getting back at Umbridge

Journal entry of Gred and Forge Weasley number 666. (Insert Maniacal Laugh Here!)

My brother and I are sick with that Umbridge woman and we are going to get back at her. If any fellow Gryffindor students find this journal and you meet her on the streets, please re-enact this things so that we will live on forever in her mind. These next few pages will be a list of what we will do and what her reaction was. If we are successful, some of these things will be added to our joke shop order.

Mind anyone who reads this though, it is not for the faint at heart. We are in our seventh year at Hogwarts and instead of wasting our times on N.E.W.T. like all the others in our year. Anything that we do to her that is not ours will be stated with the persons name who came up with it in _Italics_. On a side note all research for spells we did not know were done by the resident bookworm Hermione Granger, those spells will be in **Bold**.

_**Spells**_

1. Invisible Clown- We started to create a way to annoy Malfoy but this turned on Umbridge instead. While in her class we cast this spell that whenever she told a lie about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named a clown appeared behind her that she could not see. However, she felt the crème pies slam into her face. Everyone could see it if the cast the revealing spell on their faces and it was only told to everyone who was not in Slytherin or a squib. We earned 10 points to our house from Flitwick for this one. Sadly she found out when she used Veritaserum during her questioning of the students.

2. **Changing Hair**- Hermione found this while trying to punish Harry and Ron during April Fools one year. When the person looks in the mirror all they see is their normal hair color. Everyone else sees it a different house color though (I.E. Hufflepuff Yellow, Ravenclaw Blue, Gryffindor Red, and Slytherin Green). McGonagall says Dumbledor saw Purple though and Hagrid saw Orange. We earned only 5 points from Flitwick and Hermione got the other 5. Snape was the one who knew the counter charm and poor Hermione had to go to detention for a week after it was sorted out. Apparently she is the only one smart enough to figure out how to do it.

3. Enlarging Body Parts- While eating in the Great Hall we discovered that when Umbridge takes a sip of her drink her pinky goes out. All we did was enlarge it so it stuck out like a sore thumb. HAHA! We reduced it when she put it down and she actually believed she was allergic to something. We earned only 3 points for this one for the lack of originality. We did however enlarge her clothes though so she looked like a circus freak for a little while. We then rushed over to help 'fix' it and reduced them so much that her horrible pink cardigan ripped. That earned us another 7 from our wonderful charms professor.

4. **Flies for Toads- **Again Hermione, we wouldn't have been able to have done this without you. The statement was made that Umbridge looked like a certain amphibian and the bow upon her head a fly. With a simple flick of our wands we made it to where candy gummy flies flew around her head and if she ever felt hunger her tongue formed into that of a frogs and she caught one. This was received with a huge gross factor when she did it during dinner next to Snape and her tongue touched his face. We seriously believed he would Avada her right there. We got 30 points for this one and Hermione received the other 30.

5. _Blood Tea (Ginny Weasley)_- Yes, our little sister had to add one. During questioning Fred went in and quickly charmed her tea to look like blood and when she came up there was a faint red outline around her lips. Poor first years were scared half-to-death believing she was a demon out to get their souls. Surprisingly Snape awarded us points for this one although it was only 1 each. We think he believed it was a potion that did it not a charm.

6. Vampire Mirror- This pairs up with blood tea and allows her to see herself with Vampire Fangs and the red line around her mouth. Umbridge freaked out so much that she actually went to Madam Pomfrey to double check that she wasn't one of the undead. We got 10 for this one as well.

_**Potions**_

1. Love Potion- We slipped some of this into her tea and she fell in love with Filch first. Actually caught them snogging in the halls and we practically hurled. Filch has been following her around ever since which means he is leaving Snape alone. Earned 5 points from the greasy bat.

2. Nightmare in a Bottle- Dobby, our best little house-elf friend, coated her food in this stuff. It adds extra flavor but with horrible side effects. The person imbibing it does not need to be asleep for the nightmare to stop but everyone in the vicinity can hear the nightmare since the victim is speaking aloud the entire time. Apparently Umbridge is now afraid of clowns and Filch. Only got 3 for this one.

_**Actual Weasley Products**_

1. Swamp- This was our final hurrah, we created a swamp in the middle of the fifth floor in the East Wing. Flitwick eventually removed all but a portion of it and we received no points.

2. Fireworks- Weasleys' Wildfire Whiz-Bangs. Those things were amazing. Vanishing them caused them to multiply by 10 and some even mated together. Umbridge ran around all of Hogwarts because none of the teachers wanted to put them out themselves. Flitwick even back sassed her. Again no points and wee used our entire stock but it was worth it.

And that my friends concludes everything we have done to Umbridge. Feel free to add to the list with your name and what you did to her and when we open our shop it will be added to the list of things that we put on the 'Down With Umbridge' poster we are creating.

AN/ Hi all, this came to me as I was watching HP 5. I kinda lost my focus half-way through though so sorry. Blame it on the bunnies. Seriously though, If you have an idea of a 'Down With Umbridge' Post it in the review section and I will start on the second one of this including everyone who added theirs to the list. Next in the Getting Back series is Snape.


End file.
